


We Don’t Like Outsiders

by nightmare_child_35



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Breeding Bench, F/F, Humiliation, Impact Play, Lesbian Sex, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Rape, Sounding, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_child_35/pseuds/nightmare_child_35
Summary: Midnight, Kayla, and Ling are all Alphas related romantically to a certain Omega named Karyu. They have become a well-functioning unit, united in their desire to mark and claim Karyu someday for themselves, and in the meantime keep her...reckless personality under control. But when Karyu's second-in-command shows up and starts claiming authority over her, the Alphas' feathers get ruffled.These are all my OCs. Please do not steal them.These characters appear in another fic I'm planning, but haven't had the mental strength to start writing yet. In this universe, all Alphas have cocks and knots, whether they're male or female. Females have breasts as well, however.
Relationships: Karyu/Kayla/Ling/Midnight, Moro/Kayla/Ling/Midnight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	We Don’t Like Outsiders

The bar was dark, smoky, and buzzing with the sounds of people talking, drinking, and laughing. Added to these was the singing coming from a stage in the middle of the club, where a small, curvy Omega was singing, the pulsing lights reflecting off her skimpy leather outfit. She was a very good singer, and seemed to be weaving some sort of magic into her song, with caught and held the attention of those listening. There was music playing to her singing, but the music was coming seemingly out of thin air, produced by her song. 

She took a pause, flipping her unruly, thick mane of black hair behind her, and downed half a bottle of whiskey in one gulp. The Omega threw the bottle into the crowd, and began to sing again, accompanying her music with dancing this time. The crowd moved with her, not entirely of their own accord. In fact, they began to be forced to move by her magic, even though some of them wanted to stop. Luckily, someone came along to stop her. A tall, muscled female stepped onto the stage, her shoulder-length black hair swirling behind her as she strode over to the Omega. The Omega saw her, and walked unsteadily towards her, grinning. The Alpha drew the girl into her arms, which had elaborate tattoos inked from the backs of her hands to her shoulders and then under her close-fitting shirt. The Omega ran her hands over these as she looked into the Alpha's face, saying something. The Alpha responded, and then swept the Omega up into her arms, carrying her off the stage. The music faded, leaving an empty, quiet stage, but the crowd soon produced someone else to go up and sing. 

-

Ling and Kayla sat at a booth, wondering what was taking Midnight so long in retrieving Karyu. The music had stopped, so they knew she must have gotten to her. Kayla, who had long ice-white hair and long, elegant eyelashes, was a powerful demon who had caught Karyu's attention with her ability to instantaneously grow thick, powerful tentacles. It also helped that she was very top-heavy. 

Ling was a dark elf, with short auburn hair and caramel-colored skin. She had a fabulous ass, a very large cock, and an extraordinary level of stamina and power. She was quite tall, as were all of Karyu's Alphas. 

"They're probably fucking or something," Kayla murmured, taking a long drag on her cigarette. Ling sighed. 

"She at least could have saved her for us."

"Yeah," Kayla said, grinning, "she's our Omega too."

They talked like this a lot about each other, to vent their territorial feelings, but none of them took anything the others said seriously. After all, they were very close friends. 

"We've really got to teach Karyu a lesson. It doesn't seem to be sinking in that she can't do shit like this without repercussions."

"Mmmm, maybe some pain play, bondage?"

"We need to give her a really good reason to behave, though. Positive reinforcement or negative reinforcement, do you think?"

"Well-"

Their conversation was cut off by Midnight's arrival at the table, cradling Karyu in her arms. 

"Oh, there you are. What took so long?"

"You underestimate the power of drunk crowds riled up with magic."

"Well, let's get her home. We can go to my place if you want," Kayla said, standing. 

"Hold your horses, she's feeling really dizzy right now. Let's sit for a while."

Kayla sat back down, watching Karyu. "We were just talking about how we can discourage her from this kind of behavior in the future. Any ideas?"

Karyu stared blearily up at Midnight as she talked, not really hearing the words. That got boring after a while, so she started tracing the Alpha's tattoos, smiling faintly. Midnight glanced down, smiling possesively. 

"Less dizzy now?"

The Omega's violet eyes slid to her Alpha's face. "I dunno."

"Here, try and sit up," Ling said, watching Karyu closely. The sub began to sit up, but then started to whimper and clutch her head. 

"Shhh, it's okay, just lie down again, darling," Kayla murmured, feeling pity for her poor Omega. 

"Don't feel too sorry for her, she did bring this upon herself."

"You have no empathy-"

"Excuse me."

An Alpha dressed in white furs had walked up to them. She was shorter than them, but muscled and lean, with silvery hair which even when pulled up into a small bun to shorten it by a few inches, still trailed to the small of her back. 

A pair of wolf ears twitched and shifted on her head, taking in the sounds of the club. A long, silky tail twitched occasionally. 

They could smell wolf, and more specifically, Karyu all over her. 

"Who the hell are you?" Midnight ground out, narrowing her eyes at this newcomer. The wolf's neutral expression did not change. 

"If you would kindly hand over Karyu I would be so obliged-"

"I said. Who the hell. Are you."

Aggressive Alpha scent filled the air, and Karyu shrank in fear, tucking her head into Midnight's elbow. The tattooed Alpha gently started massaging the sub's scent glands, even as her scent grew more possessive and territorial. 

"My name is Moro. I am Karyu's second-in-command and leader of my demon wolf pack. I want to take her home so that she doesn't get herself into any more trouble. Is that to your satisfaction?"

"We can take care of her. After all, we've been doing for longer than you have."

Moro raised an eyebrow. "And what a fabulous job you seem to be doing."

Kayla laughed, but it was humorless, mostly serving to show off her sharp canines. "You don't have the right to criticize when you haven't made any efforts before."

"I have, in fact, but out of a respect for Karyu's wishes I always retracted them."

"Until now?"

"Yes. I have mulled over my position as second-in-command and decided that protecting and serving my Commander-"

"Serving her in bed, more like," muttered Ling. Suddenly, Moro flushed deep red, pupils dilating as she heard the words, before taking a deep breath and composing herself. 

"Give her to me so I can take her home. Please."

Ling stood. "Are you attracted to her?"

The wolf flushed again. "I-I don't know what-"

"I've never heard her talk about you, though."

"Oh, so it's one-sided? How sad," Midnight said, smirking. "Why not just tell her? I don't think she'd refuse."

"No," Kayla purred. "I think this is a case of one of these fools who believe that the power of 'true love' will make everything come out right in the end. That's not how it works, darling."

Moro's eyes narrowed, and the fur on her ears fluffed out, but she said nothing.

"No, you've just got to grab her and tell her. And you obviously don't have the balls for that. Besides, you don't seem like much of an Alpha anyway."

"At least I'm trying to help her and not arguing like some dipshit with someone trying to do a better job than you. Sounds like you're the one who's not much of an Alpha, prioritizing your idiocy over Karyu's health," Moro snapped. 

"You think you can take care of her better than us?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"You think," Midnight's voice dropped to a snarl, "you'd be a better Alpha than us?"

Moro glared at her. "Obviously."

Midnight began to stand, setting Karyu to the side, ready to beat this arrogant Alpha into a pulp. But Kayla put a hand on her arm. "Give her Karyu."

Midnight turned to Kayla. "You're going to let this cockless bitch talk to us like tha-"

"Just let it be."

"At least one of you has some sense."

Midnight set her jaw, picked up Karyu, and handed her stiffly to Moro. The wolf gave her a rather false smile, and walked away, feeling self-satisfied. 

"Why'd you make me hand her over?!"

"There are better ways to teach an Alpha like her a lesson."

-

Moro sighed, splashing her face with water. This had been a particularly busy day, with the preparations for the festival coming up. And she'd spent the whole day with one eye on Karyu, trying to fulfill her resolution that she'd keep her Commander safe and responsible. 

She'd sent one of her wolves to keep an eye on Karyu's den, to make sure she didn't sneak out as she usually did. And now she was quite ready for some blissful rest. Moro padded into her den, extinguishing candles along the way, preparing for sleep. But she found someone else in her den, someone she was not expecting. Someone who knocked her out before she could get a good look at them. 

-

Moro awoke, groaning softly. Her head swam, and she started to move her hands, but found that they wouldn't move. The wolf's eyes snapped open as panic filled her. Dim candlelight lit the room, reflecting off the muzzle strapped onto her face. She tried to struggle, but found herself strapped nude to, of all things, a breeding bench. This realization made her struggle more than ever, but the bench seemed to be bolted into the floor. The Alpha's hands were strapped to the sides of the bench, and her feet were also cuffed to a second level of the bench, so she was forced into a presenting position. The shame of being forced to present herself like an Omega drove her to start struggling again, but to no avail. The restrains held strong. 

Moro took a deep breath to calm herself, and started to think. She was on a breeding bench, in a strange room. Whoever had attacked her was an Alpha, she'd picked up that much before blacking out. But a breeding bench was specifically for...well...breeding. So an Alpha planned to...breed her?! Or rape her, at least. That didn't seem right. It was infinitely more arousing to have sex with an Omega for an Alpha, and Karyu lived relatively close to Moro's den. So this had to be a personal grudge. And the only Alphas that Moro could think of that she'd offended were...oh, shit. 

Even as she came to this realization, the sound of a door opening reached her ears. Three sets of footsteps came into the room, and Moro's fears were realized. 

"Ah, there she is," Kayla purred, walking in front of Moro. "How do you feel?"

Moro growled, lunging for her as best she could, and Kayla danced away. "I told you the muzzle was a good idea, Kayla," Ling said, also coming to look at Moro's furious expression. 

"What. The. Hell."

"Listen," Ling said, kneeling before Moro, "we've been building our respective bonds with Karyu for a long time. And we won't have you jeopardize that."

"So we decided on a bit of an...experience to...deter you from doing so."

"And besides, it's fun to play with innocent people like you. I think she'll react very well."

"Do you think she's a virgin?"

"True love type, so probably."

Two fingers hooked into Moro's muzzle, forcing her to look up. "Been saving yourself for Karyu, mutt?" Midnight's onyx eyes glittered tauntingly. 

"Go fuck yourself," Moro hissed. She hated how they talked about her like she wasn't there. 

"Oh, is she getting mouthy? Well, we have experience with that. Karyu can be such a naughty girl sometimes. She needs some real domination to get in the mood."

Suddenly, someone grabbed Moro's ass, laughing at the cry of rage produced by the motion. "Get your fucking hands off me, you asshole!"

"Maybe we should stuff her mouth. That always shuts Karyu up, might work with her."

"Karyu is such a treat, though. So oral; give anything to suck on and she'll quiet down." 

The wolf's ass was slapped, hard, and she flushed as the sound rang out. "Shut up about Karyu! You shouldn't say things like that about her!"

The Alphas ignored her, their pheromones pressing in on her, forcing Moro to submit. She hated how they talked so casually about her Commander. Even she, with her attraction to her, didn't allow herself to entertain thoughts like that normally. Every now and then, deep in the night, she'd get caught up in fantasies, stroking herself to completion, before promising herself she'd never do anything like that again (always to no avail). 

Hands slid under her, groping her chest. "Nice tits, mutt." Moro tried to slam her head into theirs, but they moved away too fast. 

"She's a twitchy little thing, isn't she? Would make a better Omega than an Alpha, honestly."

"You want to get started?"

"Okay, bring the sound, sheath, and the switch for starters."

"Awww, but I want to warm her up with a paddle first."

"Hell, let's do that too."

Moro started struggling again, but one of the Alphas grabbed her tail and pulled hard, making her cry out in pain. "Be a good bitch now and wait for your punishment."

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you," Moro chanted under her breath, breathing heavily. If she could just get out of these restraints she'd stand a chance against the Alphas, but she couldn't. 

Soon the other two came back, chatting happily about mundane things. She heard some objects being set down. 

"Okay, let's start."

Moro growled as one of them ran a hand over the back of her thigh, and then to her cock, which was exposed by a strategically positioned hole in the mating bench. "Looks like someone's a little turned on."

"Mmmm, but we want her fully turned on for full effect. Do you have anything of Karyu's?"

"Yeah, here. We'll have her dripping like an Omega from this." A cloth was put in front of Moro's nose, and she held her breath, trying not to smell it. She didn't want them to taint her thoughts of Karyu. One of the doms suddenly slammed an arm into Moro's back, forcing her to exhale. 

"Breathe," Ling purred, angling Moro's face towards the cloth. "Breathe."

Moro was forced to breathe. A heavenly scent filled her nose, filled with salt and citrus and a sweet note of vanilla, and maybe a faint tinge of blood. Any thoughts of resisting faded. Her cock instantly hardened, tail fluffing up, ears standing on end. "Much better. You like that?" The question was obviously directed at her, but she ignored it. "It's Karyu's slick. Fabulous, isn't it?" 

Moro closed her eyes, unwilling to answer the question. The scent was consuming, and her instincts forced her to breathe more and more of it in. Her cock was being handled, positioned, and Moro started to shift nervously. 

"What do you think you're going to get from this anyway?!"

"Oh, we're just going to keep going until we have you begging like a little bitch for us. And truly begging. Offering everything. Your hole, your cock, your mouth, anything that will please us." 

"Like Hell I will- agh!"

The tip of a sound was pushed into her cock, and her whole body stiffened. Kayla laughed, rotating the sound between her fingers as she pushed it deeper. Moro gave a choked sound of pain and discomfort, digging her claws into the bench. After several minutes, the thick, ridged sound was in, and the Wolf was trembling with discomfort. A cap was fitted over it, so that it kept up steady pressure on her prostate, and then a sheath was fitted over her cock, pre-lubed. 

"Okay, now we can start the fun part!"

Ling stood in front of Moro, grinning. "You just lay there and relax, princess, 'cause it's not getting any better from here."

Something slapped Moro's ass, making a loud sound. She hissed at the dull, spreading pain, before it hit again, and again, and again. The paddle worked its way up to her muscled shoulders, reddening the skin and making Moro hiss, breathing more of Karyu's scent to calm herself. Once her whole back felt like it was on fire, the abuse stopped, and was replaced with the pain of a switch, snapping against her skin, leaving stinging lines of pain behind it. Moro took deep breaths. She could take this. She'd been trained to take pain. 

And then the sheath turned on, pumping and milking her cock, wich instantly called up images of Karyu, cheeks hollowed, sucking on her- 

"Ahhh!" The first cry they'd managed to get out of her so far with the switch. Moro glared at Ling, and then noticed her erection. 

"You...you sick bastard...how are you getting hard off of this...it's not even natural...ugh..."

"Degradation is still degration, whether it's an Omega or Alpha being subjected to it."

"God, look at that," Midnight purred, squeezing Moro's taut ass. "So flushed."

"Now that is an ass I would fuck," said Kayla. 

"Don't you fucking dare," Moro growled, hating how weak and submissive her voice sounded. 

"Wanna try?" Something spread Moro's ass, pressing against her hole. It wasn't a cock, and seems to be wet with some kind of lubricant. 

"Please!!!" Moro begged, fear shooting through her body. The thing paused, and then retracted. And was replaced with a plug, pushing into her. 

"No!" Moro cried, trying to hold on to her last shred of decency. The plug slid in until it pushed against her prostate, and then stopped. Moro was shaking, mouth dripping saliva, her tail arched. "P-Please..." 

The plug started vibrating in pulses, making Moro's body twitch with every round. The sheath continued to stimulate her, and then the beating picked up again. Moro's Alpha scent was becoming panicked and fearful, out-crowded by the scent of the others. Every time the switch came down, the vibrator pulsed, making Moro give stifled whimpers of pleasure. With Karyu's scent filling her nose, her body by now, she gave almost no pushback, even when one of the Alphas unchained her right hand and started forcing her to stroke their hard, smooth cock. 

"I've got to say, bitch, you're almost as fun as an Omega."

Moro forced her eyes up to Ling, panting and making sharp moans of pleasure. The Alpha leaned down, removing the muzzle. "You want to suck me off?"

Moro's glazed eyes focused on the thick member. "I-I..."

"Come on, you can fit it."

Ling grinned at how much Moro's will had weakened. Moro opened her mouth, and Ling slowly fitted her cock into it, crooning to her the whole while,

"This is what happens to naughty Alphas who try to mess with our business. You don't want to be naughty, do you?"

Moro shook her head. 

"Yeah. You want to be good. So this doesn't happen again. You value yourself as an Alpha, right?"

Moro started blearily at Ling. 

One of the Alphas had unchained her ankles and brought her thighs together, using them to thrust between. The other continued to strike her, even as she stroked their thick length. By this point, she was deep in a haze of pheromones and scent, too muddled to fight back. And they knew it. 

"Don't you?"

"Mmmhm."

"Well, no one will ever know about this as long as you leave us alone. This never need happen again."

Moro didn't think it would be such a bad thing if this happened again. 

"Believe me, you'll be a bit more affected by this when you're more conscious."

"My god, look at her cock. She really is dripping like an Omega." 

"You think this is good? We can stop here."

"Yeah. I don't think she'll be bothering us again."

Moro felt people moving around her, no longer processing information correctly. Her body was lifted, taken somewhere. Someone teleported. She found herself on something soft. 

"You can keep this. Hope you try again, princess. I'm just waiting for an excuse to fuck that ass."

-

Moro awoke, her body sore and throbbing, the cloth filled with Karyu's scent on her chest. The memories of last night began to come back to her. 

\- 

The group was sitting at their booth as usual, keeping an eye on Karyu, when the wolf showed up again, going straight to the Omega. 

"Look who enjoyed last night more then they wanted to let on," Kayla purred. 

The other two turned to look as Moro grabbed Karyu, flipped her over her shoulder, and strode out with her, ignoring the sub's complaints. The wolf sent a tiny glance in their direction, a superior smirk spreading on her face. See, you can't stop me, Moro thought, walking out with her Commander slung over her shoulder. 

"Round two?" Midnight growled. Oh, she wanted to wipe that smirk off Moro's face. 

"Hell, why not?"


End file.
